Another World
by NinjaWriterMaster
Summary: What would've happened if Lloyd took the shot in "The Last Hope"?
1. What Would've Happened

"Cole gave us away!" Jay yelled.

"Alright! I've had a rough day. Can we stop paying blame and focus on what's in front of us?" Cole asked.

As he finished his sentence, the ninja and Misako felt the ground quake and heard a large mechanical sound.

"Maybe we should worry about what's behind us." Kai said turning around.

Everyone turned around to see a large, four armed robotic suit being controlled by none another than Lord Garmadon.

"Cut them down to size!" Garmadon laughed maniacally.

The robot threw it's sword over it's shoulder and brought it back down with all it's strength. The ninja and Misako were able to jump out of the way just in time. Luckiy, the sword got stuck in the ground, but Garmadon pulled it out before the ninja could stop him.

"If we do not return the helmet befor the clock strikes zero, we won't be able to prevent the final battle!" Misako yelled at the ninja.

"Don't worry. I'm on top of it!" Jay yelled back before runnig into battle.

Jay ran up to the robot and jumped in the air. Jay screamed with exciment before he got hit with the robot's sword. Jay flew into the sky and came hurtling back to the ground. He would've hit the ground if the robot hadn't caught him. However, the robot than threw him to the ground where he crashed.

"Oh maybe not" Jay said tired.

"Didn't his mama teach him: The bigger they are the harder they fall!" Cole said while pulling out his elemental blade.

Garmadon began to laugh at the ninja. Cole then struke the Earth with his blade, causing rocks and boulders to fly at Garmadon. Garmadon was able to slice threw the rocks coming at him.

"Oh apparently she did" Cole said shocked.

Garmadon's robot began to walk over. Kai, now frustrated, pulled out his elemental blade and ran towards it. Kai began to create a giant fire wall, the size of the robot. Garmadon walked throught the wall with ease.

"Oh great!" Kai said while looking up.

"Bye bye!" Garmadon boasted.

Garmadon punched Kai right in the face, sending him back to the ninja and Misako.

"Ugh. Well we better think of something fast because, I'm out of lines!" Kai yelled.

The ground began to shake again, but this time, underground. Kai jumped up when he felt the ground rising up. The ninja ran to one side when Cole's Earth Driller came above ground.

"Whoa it's Nya" Jay squealled with exciment.

Nya drove foward, causing the Stone Warriors to run away and Garmadon's mech come crashing down. Nya drove back to the ninja.

"Hey guys" Nya said smiling.

"How did you know we needed you?" Jay asked.

"Look up" Nya responded while pointing to the sky to see Zane's falcon.

"Get in!" she yelled while the ninja and Misako jumped in.

"Hang on!" she yelled while began drilling.

"Don't just stand there. Get them!" Garmadon ordered his warriors while they were looking in the hole.

The Stone Warrior's veichles then went into the hole.

"Fool! You let then escape with the helmet? Don't you realize if they put it on, they will control the army!" The Overlord screamed at Garmadon.

"I'll see to it personally. It's my turn." Garmadon said back to the Overlord.

Undergound, the ninja were drilling trying to get away, only with the stone army right on their tails.

"Ha cool hat! I wonder if it'll make me look more menacing?" Jay questioned while putting on the helmet.

"Is that really wise? If that helmet turns you evil, we're kicking you out." Nya said sternly.

"Is that possible? Heh, it's probably got Garmadon cooties anyway." Jay chuckled nervously.

"Did we get the helmet?" Sensei asked on a video chat.

"We did! And we're all accounted for." Nya responded.

"Then let's get to the clock." Sensei said to Nya.

"It's so dark in here. One of these has to be a light switch." Jay said while pushing random buttons.

A stone warrior then jumped on top of the drill.

"Uh sis? Can we go any faster?" Kai questioned while looking at the warrior.

"We're going as fast as we can!" Nya yelled baked at him.

General Kozu then sped up in his veichle, catching up to the ninja.

"Well were deffinitly not going fast enough." Cole said.

Kozu than began to ram the driller, shaking everyone inside.

"OK" Nya said with confidence.

The driller than began to speed up. This caused the stone warrior to fall off. General Kozu was having a hard time trying to catch up. The driller than shot up above the ground and drove towards the clock.

"Were losing them." Jay shouted looking back at the stone warriors veichles that were falling behind. Everyone started to cheer. They stopped when Garmadon's robot came runnig towards them.

"Umm...oops." Zane said.

"You wont get away from me again Misako." Garmadon yelled causing Miskao to frown.

He continued chasing them.

"Hang on!" Nya shouted.

Nya drove into the jungle, runnig over anything that got in the way. Trees fell over when she drove through them. Garmadon was still right behind them, chasing. Nya did many turns to try to slow him down, but nthing worked.

"Have we lost him?" Nya asked

"Not quite." Kai answered.

Garmadon ran up and grabbed the driller. He began shaking it, laughing while he did it. Everyone was jousling around inside. Garmadon then threw them. When they hit the ground, they rolled until they were the right side up. Nya began to hit the glass.

"It's stuck!" She screamed.

Garmadon picked up the driller.

"I think i'm gonna be sick!" Cole said.

"I finally have you ninja. In the palm of my hand!" Garmadon boasted.

He laughed evilly at them and turned to leave.

"LET THEM GO!" Lloyd yelled while shooting Garmadon with his energy blast.

The robot fell backed and crashed while the driller landed face down on the ground.

"The door's won't open" Misako said while looking around.

"Cole, try to break us out!" Kai yelled at him.

"He can't. He's passed out. He has a cut on his forehead. He may have a concussion." Zane yelled back while examminig Cole.

"Here move! There's first aid in here. Someone get it for me." Nya ordered.

She climbed backed and put Cole's head on her lap. Misako handed her the first then pulled of Cole's mask. Everyone gasped. His head had a large gnash starting at the forehead moving don to the bottom of the right eye.

"You can save him, right Nya?" Jay asked.

"I hope" Nya answered.

Nya opened up the first aid and grabbed some swabs, and stitches.

"I wonder what's happening outside?" Kia asked himself.

The robot was destroyed. Sparks flew everywhere, wires were hanging out, the sword was stuck in the ground, and an arm flew off. Garmadon climbed out of the wreckage. His left eye was bleeding out black blood, his bottom right hand was broken, and he dragged his left leg.

"What the hell..." He asked himself.

Just then, Lloyd stepped out from behind the trees. He saw his father and began walking towards him.

"Let's finish this" Lloyd said coldly.

"Indeed" Garmadon said back.

Garmadon adjust his leg and popped his bone back into his arm. He screamed in pain. Lloyd continued to walk foward.

"Come on father, i'm not stupid." Lloyd said.

Garmadon looked confused.

"You don't think I can hear your army appoarching" Lloyd said while pointing.

Garmadon then smilied eviliy.

"Impressive son" He said.

"Now shall we?" Lloyd asked while getting into battle stance.

Garmadon ran towards him, but Lloyd jumped in the air. Lloyd flipped around and landed on the ground. He then started to punch Garmadon in the back. Garmadon fell over and Lloyd picked him up by his feet and threw him to his robot. A lose wire came down and shocked Garmadon on his head. The wire shorted out and Garmadon was now bald. He looked up to see his son approaching with glowing hands.

"I'm disappointed in you, father. I expected more of a fight" Lloyd told him.

Garmadon growled and shot 4 energy blast at Lloyd. Lloyd got hit with each one and flew back to some trees. His mask was burned so he threw it off. They both jumped up and shot energy blast at one another. The six blast hit in the middle and began to form a ball of energey. They continued to hold it while they spoke.

"Well son, i'm suprised. I thought you didn't want to fight?" Garmadon questioned.

"I didn't. But then you threatend my firends and mother. Thats where I cross the line." Lloyd responded coldly.

"Oh don't ask so tough. You may be the Green Ninja, but you won't do what is necessary." Garmadon yelled at him.

Lloyd was shocked by this and lost his concentration. Garmadon realized his plan had worked and continued to shoot at the ball. The ball then moved foward towards Lloyd and he snapped backed into reality. The ball of energy then hit him. Garmadon laughed evilly untill he saw what happened next.

Lloyd had caught the energy and began to shrink it in size. The ball that was once green and purple, turned gold. Lloyd was holding it in mid air trying to control it. Once he had controll, he put the energy right in front of his chest and began to levitate off the ground. Garmadon was shocked to see what his son was doing. Lloyd was holding the energy and had his legs folded while levitating off the ground.

"Try me..." Lloyd said quietly and angry.

He then threw the golden energy right at his father's head...

Back in the Driller, Nya had finished sewwing Cole's head and everyone waited for him to wake up. He began to stir and his eyes were creaking open. The first thing he saw was Nya holding his head while smiling at him.

"Nya...what a beautiful sight to wake up to" Cole said smirking making Nya blush.

"Cole, are you alright?" Zane asked.

"I'm fine. What happened?" Cole responded.

"We'll tell you later! Right now we need you to break us out." Kai yelled.

Cole looked at the glass and saw a crack on one side. With all his strength, he kicked it making it shatter. Everyone congradulated him. They climbed out and began to look around. The saw the trees on the ground and some on fire while they also saw the stone army runnig away.

"Hey look! They're running away!" Jay yelled with excitment.

"Yeah but where's Lloyd?" Cole questioned with his arm around Zane to help him walk.

"What's that smell?" Kai asked sniffing the air.

Misako gasped and ran up to the battle field. She looked down and fell to her knees and cried. Everyone gasped at what they saw: Garmadon's body,...without a head. Nya began to comfort Misako.

"Hey look" Jay said while pointing to Lloyd who was now golden.

The ninja walked up to him and Kai tapped his shoulder.

"Uh Lloyd, you OK?" Kai asked.

Lloyd turned around smirking with his eyes glowing green.

"I'm great!"


	2. After the Battle

**A/N-Here is chapter 2. Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago. If I did, I'd do something like this:**

Now with the threat of the Overlord finished, the ninja had no idea what to do next. Although the liked to be ninjas, they no longer had an enemy to fight. While the Garmadon's left to have a family reunion, everyone else stared into the sun, to think about the future.

"Can we stop staring into the sun, it's hurting my eyes." Jay joked.

"So what do we do know?" Zane asked.

"First, we should take care of the Stone Army that's covering the streets of the city." Sensei Wu responded.

The ninja looked around seeing the stone army all over the ground.

"Heh, sorry about that guys..." Nya said sheepishly.

"Let me handle this guys" Dareth said proudly.

Dareth put the Helmet of Shadows on his head to command the army. Once it was on his head, the army opened their eyes and stood in response.

"All hail the Brown Ninja! What is your command!" General Kozu yelled.

"Yeah, that won't get old." Kai muttered under his breath.

"Alright guys, let's do this!" Dareth screamed.

"Your command my lord?" Kozu questioned.

"My Lord..." Dareth started to say before he zoned out.

The 'Brown Ninja' began to invision what his life would be like if he controlled the army. He could protect the innocent, become wealthy, become a king, have all the women he could want, and get respect from everybody.

"Oh Dareth you're so dreamy" Dream Nya said.

"Hey I saw him first" Dream Jay yelled.

"You really are the greatest ninja" Dream Cole said.

"You really turned us around" Dream Zane said.

"Hey guys, let's start a chant!" Dream Kai yelled.

Soon the ninja, Nya, Sensei, and everybody in Ninjago started to say one name...

"Dareth, Dareth, Dareth, Dareth...!" Everyone shouted, with the Stone Army pointing their swords behind the crowd.

"Dareth, Dareth, Dareth..."

"DARETH!" Cole shouted at the man.

"Huh? Oh right." Dareth said.

"Your command" General Kozu repeated.

Dareth looked around to see if there was anything he could use. Then he saw a giant chasm. He walked over and saw that it could reach the center of the Earth. Then the idea popped in his head.

"Guys, you're so great. I could get use to ruling over you. But I can't. This is no longer your world..." Dareth started, not seeing the citizens of Ninjago looking at what he was doing.

"So my command is...for you to jump down this hole and never to return" Dareth said holding back some tears.

"As you command,...Brown Ninja." General Kozu said.

Dareth gave his army a little smile. General Kozu turned to the stone warriors and repeated the command. The warriors shouted and ran to the abyss to jump into. All of the warriors were jumping into it, one by one they all fell to wherever it led to. That is, except for one stone scout. The little scout saw the warriors jump in like crazy. Instead of jumping, the scout started to climb the wall to the bottom.

"Goodbye Brown Ninja" Kozu said to Dareth.

Before The Stone General jumped in, Dareth hugged him goodbye. It took all the ninja to pry Dareth off him. Kozu started to climb the edge, only to grab the scout that was climbing as well. Once Kozu grabbed the scout, he jumped in. The last sound of the Stone Army, was the scout screamming as they fell in.

"I miss them already" Dareth said sadly.

"You controlled them for 1 minute. Then they blew up. Then you told them to jump in a bottomless hole" Kai told Dareth.

"Your point?" Dareth asked.

"My point is, you are not a great leader" Kai responded.

Dareth looked down sadly. While the others tried to comfort him, the people of Ninjago started to cheer. The ninja looked to see them all applauding, cheering and clapping. The Garmadons returned walking up to the group.

"Did we miss something?" Misako asked.

The mayor of Ninjago ran up to the ninja with a microphone and a camera man behind him.

"Ok and were live in 3...2..." The camera man started then pointed to the Mayor mouthing 'one'.

"People of Ninjago. I am the Mayor of Ninjago City. Today was one of our darkest hours as the Overlord tried to destroy us. But these 11 heroes that stand before us, saved us! We owe them our lives!" The mayor told all of ninjago.

Everyone started to cheer again.

"Wow Nya they love us" Jay said pointng the obvious.

"Yeah they really do" Nya said looking around.

"What do you say WE give them something to cheer about?" Jay questioned.

"Huh?" Nya said confused.

Jay pulled her in close and began to lean in. Nya stopped him before he could do anything else.

"Whoa Jay. Not here with everyone looking" Nya told him.

"Why not?' He asked.

"Because you're getting a little to clinggy lately" Nya answered.

"Oh. Sorry" Jay said while rubbing the back of his head.

When the crowd was done cheering, the mayor walked up to the group.

"On behalf of Ninjago, thank you gold ninja" The Mayor bowed to Lloyd.

"Uh hey. We helped too" Kai said to the mayor.

"Yeah yeah" The mayor replied back.

The ninjas all groaned.

"Now what to do with the city..." The mayor pondered.

"Sir? Sir! You have a call" One of the mayor's aids told him.

The mayor took the phone and began to talk. When he was done, all he did was say thank you. He returned to the people.

"Attention! That was Cyrus Borg. He will be comming to Ninjago city to help rebuild. He will put his own tower here and rebuild everything else. A new Ninjago, a new city...A New Ninjago City!" The mayor cheered with joy.

Everyone applaud.

"Did he say Cyrus Borg?" Jay and asked simultaneously.

"Yeah why?" Cole answered.

"Because he is the greatest inventor of all of ninjago! He has so many plans about flying cars, game systems, and robotic assisstants! No body can invent anything else that cool!" Jay screammed like a little school girl, forgeting about his ice brother and creator.

"What about a ninja droid?" asked.

"No nothing about a..."Jay stopped dead in his tracks "Whoops sorry"

"Do you know anything about father?" Zane questioned.

"Only that he wanted to be like me when he was younger. When I was finding the right pieces for you, my son, he bumped into me. He was about 19 at the time. He said that I was the greatest mind in the land and nobody could invent things like I could." The dotor replied smirking at Jay when he finished.

"Gold Ninja. You and your family will be flying all over Ninjago to accept awards for defeating the overlord" The mayor said.

"That would be great. A chance for us to get some family time again. But my firends, they taught me everything I know. Shouldnt they come too?" Lloyd asked the mayor.

"Oh they'll get their reward." The Mayor said.

He walked over to sensei Wu.

"With your flying ship destroyed and your monestary burnt down, how about I give you Darkley's?" He asked Sensei.

"Should'nt you put it into a vote before you give me the school" Sensei replied.

"We were gonna tear it down anyway. All the students moved out and have been relocated. So it's only fair you have it for a home." The Mayor said.

"That would be lovely. Thank you." Sensei thanked him.

"Ooh ooh! Picture picture!" A camera boy pleaded.

All 11 of them scooted together for a picture. The camera boy took the shot and ran to the newspaper station. As he ran off, the sky began to darker and a rain storm began. Everyone hurried to their own destination. The Garmadons and ninja said their goodbyes.

"Goodbye everyone and thank you" Misako said.

"Bye guys. Oh and sorry for all the 'trying to kill you and stuff'" Garmadon told them.

"See ya guys. Guess this is goodbye" Lloyd said sadly.

"For now" Cole said putting his shoulder on Lloyd.

The Garmadons went with the mayor and everyone else climbed on the Ultra-Dragon as he flew through the sky heading to Darkley's. When they arrived, they ran inside as the rain got harder and lightning began.

"That was close" Kai said not knowing that they would all fly into the clouds very soon...

So this is what I think happed after the episode ended. The rest of the chapters will be before 'Rebooted' started.

Read and review.


	3. Not at Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago. I wish I did!**

After hours of cleaning up Darkley's a little bit, the lightning and thunder was still getting worse outside.

"Will this weather ever stop?" Cole asked a little frustrated.

"The weather man said that this storm is unlike any other. But it will eventually stop at one point, Cole" Zane responded.

"Thanks buddy..." Cole said sarcasticlly.

"So Sensei, what do you plan on doing with the school?" Nya asked curiously.

"I was thinking about turning it into an accademy. To continue on my lessons to younger minds." Sensei Wu told her.

"Oh that's nice" Nya said to the old man.

"Thank you. But I know I can't teach them on my own. Would any of you...like to join me being a teacher?" Sensei questions his former students.

"Really? Us?" Cole asked.

"Yes. You all taught Lloyd everything you know, and he saved the world. Imagine what you could teach others." Wu said.

"I believe it would be an excellent opportunity. For all we know, the childern could be great students, eager to learn." Zane said happy.

"Plus, we could spend some more time together. I know I don't want to leave you guys." Cole said wrapping his arms around Nya and Zane.

"Yeah it sounds like fun. As long as I can teach the girls. I don't think boys listen to me very well." Nya siad the last part a little smuggly.

The Zane turned his head while Cole whistled innocently.

"So you'll do it?" Wu questioned.

"I'm in" Cole, Zane, and Nya said putting a hand in the middle.

"Kai?" Sensei questioned.

"Seriously? We become ninja, find golden weapons, create the Tornado of creation, defeat snake people, train the Green Ninja, travel to the dark island, find new weapons, and defeat evil forever. After all that you want us to become teachers?" Kai asked angry.

"Ok first, you did'nt want to become a ninja, you found your weapon last, we only created the tornado of creation because we were out numbered, the snakes released their giant god, you kept whining all the time that you werent the green ninja, the Dark island was difficult to find, we got new weapons because we blew up our golden ones, and Lloyd defeated said evil forever." Cole responded to the hot head smirking.

"You just love to correct me don't you?" Kai asked angrily.

Cole just smiled at him while Nya, Sensei, and even Zane snickered at him.

"Well?" Sensei asked.

"Ugh, Dammit, peer pressure. Fine!" Kai said while putting his hand in the middle.

"We appear to be one hand short." Zane said looking around.

"Has anybody notice how quite it's been?" Cole questioned has the thunder boomed again.

"You know. Other than the thunder." Ha said.

"Where's Jay?" Nya asked.

The ninjas began to look around for their lightning friend when they saw him outside poking a stick at the school's sign.

"What is he doing out there?" Sensei Wu asked.

Kai and Zane ran outside to him, while Nya, Cole, and Wu stayed at the door.

"Jay! Drop the stick before you get electrocuted my friend" Zane yelled at him.

"Why? I'm litteraly in my element. I'm fine" Jay told him.

"I don't care! Get inside now!" Kai yelled

The rain began to pour harder and the lightning and thunder where seen and heard all over Ninjago.

"But Sensei asked me to take down the letters on the sign" Jay told them.

"How about we do that when we can see the clearness of the sky, brother?" Zane said hoping Jay'll stop.

"No problem bro, i'm fine." Jay said.

Lightning soon struck the pole which then shocked Jay.

"AAAAHHHHHH" Jay screammed.

"Jay!" Nya screamed running out the door, but was stopped by Cole. Sensei flew black when the lightning struck.

"Nya don't! It's suicide!" Cole yelled while holding her back.

When the lightning stopped and Jay stopped screamming, Jay was left unharmed.

"See. I'm fine" Jay said nonchalantly to Kai and Zane.

Just then, Jay began to float in mid air.

"Whoa, whoa! Guys!" Jay yelled.

"Jay!" Kai and Zane screammed together.

"Hold on brother" Zane said running up to Jay.

Zane jumped up and grabbed Jay. He began to pull him down untill he began to fly up Jay.

"Zane! Hang on bro" Kai said running up to them both. He grabbed Zane's hands trying to pull them down. As before, it didn't work and he began to fly up.

"Kai!" Nya screammed.

She got out of Cole's grip and ran to them with Cole behind her. Nya jumped up and grabbed Kai's hands and as before, she flew up. They flew up higher than before headding to the darkened sky. Cole, not wanting his friends to die, ran up to the sign and climbed up. When he reached the top, he jumped up and grabbed Nya's hands.

With Cole's extra weight, they began to float down so he could grab the sign. Whatever force that was pulling them up didn't want to give up.

"Cole! Don't let go!" Jay screammed.

"Why on earth, would I let go!?" Cole asked yelling.

Even though he didn't let go, Cole's grip began to loossen. He let go and they all flew up to the evil looking sky. They flew higher and higher pass the clouds. They soon were above the strom, but still wanted to go back down.

"What's happening?" Kai yelled.

"Uh...guys?" Jay asked.

They looked up to see a giant portal above them. With nothing to grab onto, they began to fly into the portal.

"Guys! It looks like we're going on an adventure. Do you have your weapons?" Cole asked them.

The ninjas nodded to their leader.

"Alright. Take each other's hands. No matter where we end up, we need to stick together."

Everyone nodded again. Cole's left hand took Zane's right hand, Zane's left hand took Kai's right hand, Kai's left hand took Jay's right hand, Jay's left hand took Nya's right hand, and Nya's left hand took Cole's right hand.

"Don't worry, Nya. I'll protect you" Jay said to Nya.

"Jay, bounderies. I can take care of myself" Nya told him.

"Oh right" Jay said blushing.

The five of them, then flew into the portal and it closed. They were flying around in the protal. The inside looked like a bounch of wavy colors. Not a minute later, the portal opened again and they fell right through. All of their hands loossened and they let go. Cole was flying backwards and was seperated from the group. Where ever he landed, he just hoped the others were safe.

Cole saw tall buildings break through the clouds. He tried to land on a roof but was coming in too hot.

"Ah! Quick! How do they do it in the movies?" Cole asked himself.

He then outstretched his arms, hoping it would slow him down. He came closer and closer to the ground with no effect. He saw a pole on the side of a building and grabbed it. He began to swing around on it like a monkey on a tree. He let go of the pole and then jumpped on a trash can below. Cole began to look around until he spoke.

"Where am I? Ninjago City"

He saw that it looked very different. The sky was black, the streets were clear, and all business' were closed up. Cole got off the can and went to the middle of the street.

"No people. Where is everybod-" Cole started to say before he was caught off by four armmed trucks heading his way.

The trucks parked right in front of Cole and turned on their headlights. The doors opened up and Stone Soldiers surrounded him.

"The Stone Army? Oh Darreth what did you do?" Cole asked angry.

They Stone soldiers pointed their crossbows at Cole.

"Hands up Cole!" one of them yelled.

"They speak english now?" Cole asked himself.

"Hands up now, ninja freak! You and your entire resistence army are under arrest!"

**Dun dun dun!**


	4. Escape!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago. If I did, the new episodes would appear first before freaking Chima! But I digress...**

"Hands up Cole!" a soldier yells.

"Oh sure. Let me just...NINJA-GO!" Cole started before yelling.

Cole soon became an earth tornado. When he stopped, he was in his ninja gi with his elemental blade in his hand.

"Take this!" He yelled strucking the earth with his blade, causing rocks and a cloud of dust covering the stone army.

"Look out" one of the soldiers warned.

"Fire!" The leader of the stone army commanded.

Nobody could see anything, so they were firing in all directions. Many were trying to get the dust to clear away while others were busy firing.

"Hold your fire!" The leader commanded.

When the smoke cleared, about a quarter of the army that was there was shot dead.

"He escaped! Find him! We can't let him get away!" The leadered ordered.

The stone warriors that were still left, either ran into their trucks or searched on foot. During all this, Cole watched from a distance on a small roof in the dark. He listened to what the leader of this group was saying to a few others.

"Search everywhere. He couldn't have gone far. Does Lord Garmadon know?" The leader asked.

"Not yet sir, but he will soon. His drones pick up everything." A scout replied.

"Drones?" Cole asked himself.

"Hopefully we'll find him first! Check every nook and crany. He's a ninja..." The leader started before looking at his wrist communicator.

"Shit" the leader started. He pushed a button on his communicator, which showed a hologram of a hooded figure, and began to speak, "Lord Garmadon"

"Commander Crete. My spy drones have reported to me that you have found Cole. Is this true?" Garmadon asked.

"Yes" Commander Crete answered.

"Do you have him in custody?" Lord Garmadon asked again.

"No" Crete replied.

"You have failed me many times. Give me a reason why I shouldn't have that scout shoot you right now!" Garmadon yelled.

Commander Crete looked behind him to see the scout he was just talking to, point a gun at his head.

"Because...because...I-uh" Crete trailed off when another scout came up to him and whispered something to him.

"Becuase I have found 4 other ninjas that look like-" Crete started before he looked at the scout he told him this.

"Look like..?" Garmadon asked angrily.

"That look like Generals Kai and Jay, deceased Zane, and traitor Nya." Crete told him.

Lord Garmadon became confused. He look at a screen of one of his drones and saw exactly what was described.

"Find them. Now." Lord Garmadon ordered before signing off.

"You heard him! Get to these coordinates: 6-L-42-R-895-D" Crete yelled.

All them ran back to their trucks and jumped in. They drove off hoping to find these ninja. Cole, who was still watching, listened to all of that in disbelief.

"I'm in a nightmare." Cole said shocked.

(With the others)

"Is everyone unharmed?" Zane questioned.

"I'm good. I landed on something soft." Kai said.

"That was me" Jay said angry.

"Where's Cole?" Nya asked.

The others searched for their missing brother.

"We need to find him. Before he gets lost." Jay screammed.

"Jay, we don't know where we're at." Nya said to him.

"We must find an answer quickly. It appears we are in Ninjago City." Zane said looking around.

"Yeah but something's different." Kai stated.

The others looked at the darkened city. The city looked evil and cold. Almost...lifeless.

"This is really creepy. Zane, what do your sensors say?" Jay asked.

"Let me check...hmm curious" Zane said.

"What?" Nya asked.

"It appears we are in Ninjago City. But not ours." Zane replied.

"And what does that mean?" kai asked irratated.

"It means: This is Ninjago City, but we are in...another universe." Zane answered.

The others looked at Zane in disbelief.

"What?!" The other said simultaneously.

"I don't understand your confusion. What I said was perfectly understandable."

"It's not that Zane. How can we be in another universe? How'd we get here?" Nya asked franticlly.

"Don't worry Nya. I'm here." Jay said comforting her.

"Thanks Jay" Nya said rolling her eyes.

"Perhaps that strange lightning storm that took us to that portal is the reason why" Zane said thinking.

"Yeah but who made the storm?" Kai said raising more questions.

As they were all thinking, the stone warriors trucks came up to them as before with Cole. Kai, Jay, and Zane didn't hesitate to transform into their uniforms and arm themselves. The warriors jumped out and went straight to attacking them.

"Get the clones!" Commander Crete yelled.

The remaining warriors all raced towards the group. Kai created a shield of fire to give them some protection. The army stopped dead in their tracks.

"Don't stop!" Crete yelled again.

Zane jumped from behind the fire in the air and froze most of the army. He landed on his new ice sculpture. The shield of fire disappeared and Kai melted out the army, leaving a very large puddle.

"Ha! Idiot!" Crete laughed.

Jay then touched the water with his blade, and electrocuted the wet soldiers. He also shocked Zane, but it was just like a car battery charging a car.

"Are you serious?" Crete shouted.

A small group of Soldiers surrounded Nya. They laughed at her beacause she was outnumbered. One ran to her with a sword. He swung it at her, but she jumped out of the way. She landed behind him and knocked him out, taking his sword. She turned around smirking.

"Well damn" one of the soldiers said.

She then took on the rest of them with ease.

Crete, becomming very angry, made a call on his communicator.

"Send me drones!"

The ninja and Nya all regrouped.

"Let's finish this guy, find Cole, and get the Hell outta here!" Kai suggested.

Soon, large black robotic drones, flew to the battle feild. They looked like a camera with a red eye in the middle. They had wings which had two laser guns on the end. They all pointed at the heroes.

"What are you going to do now ninja?" Crete asked mockingly.

Just then, a low rumbling was heard in the east. They all turned to see an off-road-looking-truck headed their way. Crete smiled evily and spoke.

"There's the a REAL ninja."

The truck came to a stop and five ninjas stepped out. One was a bit taller than the others. Two guns came out of the sides of the truck and fired at the drones. The four smaller ninjas went up to crete. Crete then took out his sword and began to battle the four ninjas. The stone army began to stir and wake up.

"Kill everyone human here!" Crete commanded.

They picked up their weapons and either ran to Crete or to the Ninjas from another world. They defend themselves the best they could, but they were out numbered. The taller ninja ran up to them and pulled out throwing stars. He threw all of them into the necks of the soldiers surrounding the ninja, killing them. When he walked up to them, he held out a hand in gesture.

"Come with me if you want to live." He said.

Not with much choice, they agreed.

"Get to the truck and strap in." he ordered.

They all ran to the truck.

"Come on boys" He yelled to the four ninja fighting off the stone soldiers and Crete.

They all ran back to the truck and went inside.

"Get us outta here!" He told the driver.

They soon began to drive to the end of the city.

"Dont let them escape!" Crete yelled.

The soldiers got back in their trucks and followed after them.

"Can we use the cloaking device yet?" The leader asked.

"Not until we are out of the city, Sensei" one of the ninja replied.

"Sensei?" Kai asked his friends who just shrugged their shoulders.

The sensei then sat down in front of them.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but first: sleep." The sensei said spraying them with a green gas.

"Hey! You can't just-uh sleep time" Jay started to say before he fell asleep.

The stone army was hot on their trail.

"I've almost got you" Crete said to himself.

"Can we use the boosters?" Sensei asked.

"Again, not until we're out of the city. Garmadon's technology is blocking ours." the same ninja replied.

"Dammit" Sensei said frustrated.

The ninjas and stone army were almost out of the city.

"Almost there" The driver said to himself.

The stone army driver was trying to get a lock on the ninjas truck.

"Almost in range sir." the driver told Crete.

"Wait for my mark" Crete said.

They were coming close to the edge.

"Almost there in 5 meters" the ninja driver said,

"4 meters" the stone driver said.

"3 meters"

"2 meters"

"1 meter"

They reached the end of the city.

In the ninjas truck, all their power that wa slimited by the citys technology, was turned backed on.

"Let's get the hell outta here." Sensei yelled.

"In range sir." the driver said to crete.

"FIRE!" Crete yelled.

But it was too late. The ninja's truck became invisible and drove faster than any other car into the deset. The stone army's truck stopped and crete got out of it.

"Dammit!" Crete shouted into the sky.

His communicator beeped.

"Damn"

He pushed the button and showed lord Garmadon.

"Lord Garmadon"

"Did you find Cole or these 'clones'?"

"No. They escaped into the desert again. We won't find them. But he will obviously come back to the ci-"

"Enough! You have failed me for the last time. Don't bother returning to base. You'll be hunted for the rest of your pathetic life. Goodbye Con Crete."

With that, Lord Garmadon disappeaerd. Crete looked behind him and saw his truck returning to the city. With no where else to go, he wondered off into the desert and waited for death.

**Fun chapter. Next one we'll find out who this mysterious Sensei is and more about this strange new world.**

**R and R.**


	5. Cole Explains It All

Kai, Jay, Nya, and Zane were all still sleeping in the strange truck by the 'Sensei' that put them there. They all soon began to stir when they heard voices.

"They're all checked out Sensei. They are from another universe, just as you planned." one ninja said.

"Excellent. This will all be over soon. Inform evryone that we've returned safely and send Nya to the main hanger, please." The sensei told him.

"Yes sir." the ninjas replied together.

Once they left, the Sensei began to shake Kai a little. Just so he'd wake up.

"Hey! Hey, wake up! C'mon wake up!" Sensei yelled.

Kai opened his eyes to see the mask stranger that saved him...and gassed him.

"You!" Kai said reaching for the Sensei.

The Sensei was able to grab his hand.

"Easy, fire-cracker. I'm on your side." the masked stranger said to him.

Kai pulled his hand away.

"Says the one who gassed me." Kai said angry.

"That was for the protection of my army and family. If you were captured, and tortured, you'd squeal on my hidden base." the sensei explained.

"Which is where?" Kai asked.

"Nice try." the stranger said.

Their conversation woke up everyone around them.

"Keep it down will ya?" Jay said tired.

"Where are we?" Zane asked.

"Why don't you ask our gracious host." Kai joked.

The sensei knelt down before Nya.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes i'm fine" Nya answered.

"I'm sorry for bringing you into this. I just needed those three" the Sensei said looking to the ninjas.

"Needed them? For what?" Nya asked.

"I'll explain everything soon. Come on." the stanger said.

He soon walked out of the truck.

"He seems to be very interested in you Nya." Zane told her.

"I've noticed that too." Jay said a little jealous.

"Oh relax Jay. You know you're the only one for me." Nya said winking.

Jay felt a little better.

"That doesn't explain what we're doing here." Kai said angry.

Kai ran out of the truck and caught up to the stranger. Kai put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey! I've got some questions." Kai said to him.

When the other three got out of the truck, they bursted out laughing. The sensei had pinned down Kai in only a matter of seconds.

"Ow! OW! Let Go!" Kai screammed.

The stranger let go.

"Come on" he said leading them to an open door.

They all walked through and gasped in surprise. They saw a room filled with black robed ninjas, weapons, all sorts of technology, and a training area. They all had their mouths hanging open. The stranger chuckled.

"That's what everyone does when they see it. And this is just the main hanger."

Everyone looked down to the trainig area. They saw about 20 ninjas in black copying the movements of one in brown robes.

"Why is that ninja a different color?" Zane asked.

"Because he's my general." the sensei said.

One of the ninjas from the truck went down there and whispered to the one in brown. The brown ninja looked up and waved at his sensei. He then addressed his class.

"Beautiful everyone. That's enough for today." He said to his class.

They all bowed to him and left. The brown ninja walked to a microphone and spoke into the speakers all around the secret base.

"Sensei's back!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to bow at their sensei. They then returned to their work. The brown ninja placed the microphone back and scaled up the wall. When he reached the edge, he soon hoisted himself up on his hands, making a perfect handstand. He then flipped right next to his sensei.

"Whoa! This guy's good." Jay said amazed.

The brown ninja removed his hood to reveal somone the ninjas and Nya knew from their home.

"Dareth!?" They all said together.

"Heh heh! What's up guys?" Dareth chuckled.

"Wait, if that's Dareth, then are you Sensei Wu?" Kai asked.

"Close" Sensei said.

The Strange Sensei soon removed his hood.

"Cole!?" The ninjas and Nya said together again.

Although they knew who he was, this Cole had a few differences. For one thing he had a scar from his forehead to the bottom of his right eye **(ch 1)** and he looked much older. In fact, so did Dareth.

"So now that we've found them, what's next?" Dareth asked.

"First we have to explain to them why they're here." Cole said.

"Right. I'll go prepare the meeting room." Dareth said turning to leave.

The ninjas were just staring at this world's Cole.

"If you'll follow me, I'll be able to answer the questions you ha-." Cole stopped talking when he saw her.

This world's Nya soon walked through a door with other female ninjas. She smiled when she saw Cole and the others.

"Sensei Cole" Nya smirked.

"Nya" Cole smirked right back.

They soon began to walk towards each other.

"I see you've found them." Nya said.

"Thanks to you and your beautiful brain." Cole told her.

"I can't take all the credit. You helped too." Nya blused.

"I handed you a screwdriver...once" Cole chuckled. "You came up with the device and the idea."

"Yeah, but I don't want all the spotlight." Nya said.

"Are they...flirting?" Kai asked quietly.

Zane shrugged while Jay and Nya were watching what was happening.

Cole and Nya stopped walking with they were a few inches away. Nya looked down.

"What's wrong?" Cole asked.

"I was just scared that you wouldn't come back. Garmadon's army are always in the streets." Nya told him sadly.

"Hey, I'm a ninja. I know how to use my surroundings." Cole told her while smiling.

Nya was still looking down.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you. We've already lost so much..." Nya started.

Cole cupped her cheek with his right hand and gently lifted her face to see her eyes.

"This will all be over soon, Nya." Cole smiled to her.

Nya held his other hand.

"Promise?" Nya asked.

"Promise" Cole said softly.

They soon came closer to each other, their faces inches apart. They both closed their eyes when they kissed each other. The ninjas and Nya of the original world were shocked. Cole and Nya pulled apart smiling.

"Hold on sweet heart." Cole said to her.

A ninja handed him a microphone as he walked to the edge of the floor where the training area was below. Cole tapped the microphone with his finger. The sound was heard all throughout the base. Everyone in the hanger was looking at Cole and everyone else in the base was listening.

"Attention everyone." Cole started.

It was all quiet.

"For five years now, Lord Garmadon has ruled this world. Well no longer! We have finally found the final piece to our plan to stop him once and for all. The 3 ninja are from another world. They will be a great part our plan, so treat them with respect. Over the years, i've trained each and every one of you, in case of battle. You all have shown what your potential is. I trust every one of you here with me. When Lord Garmadon falls, we will free all of his slaves and take back our world!" Cole yelled into the microphone.

Everyone, minus Kai, Jay, Zane and Nya, cheered.

"Alright, be prepared for anything. This will be over soon." Cole said determined into the microphone.

The Nya of this world walked over to the 4 hereoes. She tapped their worlds Nya on the shoulder.

"If you will all follow me." Nya2 said. **(A/N: To avoid confusion, if i'm talking about anyone from the sencond world, i'll call them {NAME}2. For the one's from the T.V Series, they'll just use their names. OK.)**

They soon followed Nya2 into a conference room. Dareth2 was already inside sitting down.

"Please, take a seat." Nya2 said.

They all sat down quietly. Cole2 walked in and close the door.

"Now that that's taken care of, any questions?" Cole2 asked.

They all soon began to yell at once, yelling about differnt things. Dareth2 yelled louder though.

"QUIET!"

Everyone was quiet in the room.

"Thank you Dareth. I'm happy to answer your questions, but one at a time please" Cole2 said.

Jay shot his hand up faster than lightning.

"Jay?" Cole2 said.

"What's going on between you and Nya, here!" Jay yelled.

Nya2 blushed while Cole was suprised by his question.

"Wh-what?" Cole2 stuttered.

"Why did you kiss my girl!?" Jay yelled angrier.

"Jay, calm down." Nya said. "This world's Jay and Nya clearly aren't dating."

Jay calmed down a little bit. Kai raised his hand.

"Kai?" Cole2 said.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kai said.

"It's a long story..." Cole2 said.

"I believe no one has anything to do at this moment." Zane said.

"Well...it started years ago, when a young boy named Lloyd Garmadon was born. He was the son of The original Lord Garmadon and a woman named Misako. This child was destined to be the green ninja, the ninja destined to defeat his father. So while Lloyd trained all his life, his father was raising an army to find the golden weapons of spinjitzu. At age 16, Lloyd became one of the greatest ninjas ever in Ninjago. His training was almost complete, he just need to finish his teachings with the elemental masters: Kai, Jay, Zane, and myself. We taught him everything he was taught. At age 20, his trainig was complete. Garmadon, however, didn't need training, just the weapons, which the skulkin and serpentine found for him. With the weapons, he combined them into the Mega Weapon, and sailed alone to the dark island, betraying his army. Lloyd, Sensei Wu, Misako, Nya, Kai, Jay, Zane, and I followed him. When Garmadon arrived on the island, he found his master, the Overlord. The Overlord gave Garmadon command of the Stone Army with the Helmet of Shadows. We arrived on the opposite side of the island from Garmadon and planned our attack. We built many devices, including an Earth Driller and a Fire Mech, to help aid us. On the island, we found a temple that gave us elemental blades and made Lloyd stronger. We then proceeded with our plan. Misako would steal the helment of shadows, to place back at a clock that would prevent the final battle, we ninjas would fight off the army, and Sensei would get the Mega Weapon. Misako got the helmet, and sensei destroyed the Mega Weapon escaping from Garmadon. We regrouped with Misako, but Garmadon had figured that. He returned to his camp, after fighting sensei, and had a giant robot with him. Luckily, we escaped when Nya showed up with the driller. But Garmadon followed us. He eventually caught us and threw us around. Luckily, Lloyd shot Garmadon with an energy blast and he let go. I recieved a concussion when we landed and this. Then...all hell broke loose. Garmadon and Lloyd fought for a short amount of time, with Lloyd being the winner. He killed his father and became the Golden ninja. We all feared, he would change, but he remained the same. We returned to Ninjago as hereos. They all praised Lloyd for saving them. They treated him like a god, they bowed to him, prayed to him, and they even built statues of him. And when they did this, his ego grew more and more. He told them to do everything for him. He treated them like slaves. One day, they had enough. Lloyd flew back to the dark island and recieved the Helmet of Shadows. He now commanded the Stone Army. His slaves had two choices: build or die. They rebuilt Ninjago City into his kingdom. They dug under the ground and found dark matter. The dark matter polluted the air causing the sky to turn black. Misako and Wu went to talk to him. That was the last thing they did. He killed his own mother and uncle when they wanted to help. That was when we went in. My brothers and I stormed the city and went to Lloyd. That was our mistake. He had a pool of Dark Matter in the middle of his throne room. He was stronger now, with his powers fully developed and he changed his uniform to look more like his father's. We just wanted to help him, and he attacked us. We fought back with our elemental blades. The battle went on all day. We were all so tired. Lloyd soon gained the upper hand and knocked out Kai, Jay, me. He was ready to kill Kai until Zane cut off his right hand. He held his arm as his blood fell out. He stumbled right in front of his pool. His blood dripped into the dark matter and fused with it. Dark Matter soon rose from the pool and forced itself inside Lloyd's veins. When it finished, his hand regrew itself. Now, he was more powerful than anyone. He attacked Zane head on and...and stabbed him through the chest. I got up and ran to Zane while Kai and Jay attacked Lloyd. What Zane said to me next still haunts my dreams at night: "We...we trained a monster". The sword went through his power source, Zane became a lifeless shell. I turned to see if Kai and Jay defeated Lloyd, but they didn't. I saw Kai and Jay, the men I called my brothers, kneal before Lloyd. Shocked to see what I saw, I picked up Zane and out ran Lloyd. The green ninja we trained was gone, and the new Lord Garmadon was Born. I went to find Nya and told her what happened. Then she and I ran here. Where no one would find us." Cole2 explained the events.

Everyone was again shocked to hear what happened. Kai and Jay felt ashammed for something they didn't even do, Zane felt hollow, and Nya was close to tears.

"I realize this is a lot of information to process." Cole2 said. "But, we do need your help."

"Why?" Kai asked quietly.

"Lloyd's power increased when the dark matter fused with his blood. He discovered his Ultimate Potential." Cole explained.

"Ultimate Potential." Jay said curiously.

"Not only does he have an energy blast and powers of the elements, Lloyd can fly to tremendous heights, he has super strength, super speed, and heat vision." Cole told everyone.

"Like a modern Superman." Jay said.

"Exactly. And like Superman, he has a kryptonite." Cole2 said.

"Which is what?" Nya asked.

"Venge stone. While it only cancels out our elemental powers, Lloyd can barely stand when even a pebble of it is near him." Cole explains.

"Whoa awesome! Where can we get some?" Kai asked.

"That's what we need you for. Lloyd ordered all the venge stone in Ninjago to be destroyed, and all was. Except for one piece. Sensei Wu feared something like this would happen, so he stored some away." Cole2 said

"Where?' Zane questioned.

"At the mountains of a million steps. There's a case there that has the last piece."

"Why do you need us? Can't you just get it?' Kai asked.

"The case opens up when the four elemental masters places a hand on the scanner. Since Kai and Jay are with Lloyd and Zane is deceased, I needed to find 3 others." Cole2 told them.

"So, I built a device that scans other univereses. We found a few worlds that were similar to ours." Nya2 said.

"So why'd you choose our world?" Zane questioned.

Cole2, Nya2, and Dareth2 looked at each other in silence.

"We didn't choose you per say. Instead the device chose at random." Dareth2 explained

"We would have taken anybody." Nya2 said.

"But we only need you 3. Nya didn't have to come." Cole2 said a little mad.

"I tried to pull them back down." Nya said

"I know." Cole2 told her.

"Relax, Cole. She's a strong girl. She can fight for herself." Nya2 kissed Cole2 on the cheek.

Nya and Jay got akward really fast.

"Oh no! Cole!" Zane said worried.

"What?" Cole2 asked.

"Our Cole! He came here too. We need to find." Zane explained.

"Dareth, send out a party to find Cole. He'll look like me but younger and minus a scar." Cole2 ordered.

"Why are you guys older looking?" Jay asked.

"Our universe is 5 years older." Dareth said while leaving.

"Don't worry. Dareth will find Cole." Nya2 said to the ninja.

"In the mean time, will you help us?" Cole2 asked.

The ninjas and Nya huddled together. They whispered amoung themselves until they broke their huddle.

"Yes." Kai said.

Nya2 and Cole2 smiled.

"On one condition..." Jay said causing everyone even his friends to look at him.

"What?" Cole2 asked.

"Why are you and Nya dating in this universe?" Jay asked.

**Find out next chapter!**

**Now I know that Ninjago is doing this whole Cole/Nya/Jay love triangle thing, but this is before all that. It's sorta like it leading into it. Remember that this is between the second and Rebboted seasons. Nothing will happen between Cole and Nya, only Cole2 and Nya2. Please no haters.**

**R & R**


	6. Cole and Nya

**A/N: This chapter will be filled with Nya and Cole romance. If you ship Cya, read on. If you ship Jya, skip over. If you could care less, do what you want.**

Everyone looked at Jay with a confused look.

"Really?" Kai asked.

"I'm just curious, y'know. It's weird. Back home, it's me and Nya, but here it's Cole and Nya. That just seems weird." Jay explained.

"That's jsut because you are used to it. They probably think that you with Nya looks wierd." Zane told him.

"I'm still just trying to figure out Jay and Nya. Now we've got to get use to Cole and Nya?" Kai said confused.

"Are you guys seriously having this conversation? Right in front of them?" Nya asked pointing to Cole2 and Nya2.

The three boys appologized and looked down.

"Thank you." Cole2 said to Nya.

"Cole, they're just curious. We do kind of owe it to them. We did, after all, take them from their home." Nya2 said.

"Fine, but you tell it." Cole2 told her.

Nya2 chuckled at her boyfriend while Jay and Nya got closer. Zane and Kai got closer, but Zane was just curious and Kai could really care less.

"Well it all started when Sensei came and took Kai to become the fire master. Me, not wanting to be left alone, came along. While Kai had to scale the mountain, Sensei and I took the stairs and talked. He told me that he had already found the Earth, Lightning, and Ice masters, and would introduce me to them. We reached the top of the mountain when I saw three very handsome men greet their master. Sensei introduced us like so:

**Sensei: Everyone this is Nya, the sister of fire. She'll be living with us as her brother trains with you so you can train the green ninja. Nya, this is Zane, the ninja of ice.**

**Zane: Hello Nya, it is very nice to meet you. Welcome to our home.**

**Nya: Thank you Zane and hello to yo too.**

**Sensei: This is Jay, ninja of Lightning.**

**Jay: Hey there hot stuff. If you ever need anything, you can come to me.**

**Nya: Uh, thanks?**

**Sensei: And lastly, the leader of the ninjas, Cole, the ninja of Earth.**

**Cole: Hi Cole I'm Nya. Welcome to your home.**

**Nya: Thanks Nya**

"OK, I did not sound that bad." Cole2 said interupting.

"Are you serious? You were as nervous as a ballon at a party for cactus'." Nya2 laughed.

"Well it's not everyday you see the love of your life." Cole2 smirked.

Nya2 blushed while Kai and Jay faked cleared their throats.

"That was the problem. Cole spent more time with me as he showed me around the monestary, making Kai mad and Jay jealous." Nya2 glared at the two boys.

They pretended not to notice.

"Anyway, Cole was being so helpful to me as I adjusted to my new life. And Zane was like another brother to me. But Jay just wanted me to fall for him. I never really did. One day I over heard Kai talking to Jay and Cole. He said that they couldn't date me and made them promise to not spend as much time with me anymore. After much hesitation, both agreed." Nya2 told the group.

"Then why are together now?" Zane questioned.

"That happened after the whole Lloyd thing and when we escaped." Cole2 answered.

"After we found this place, we did alot of remoldeling before we ever brought anyone here. And during that time, Cole was there to make me feel better, make me smile, and to forget about all the bad things." Nya2 said.

"I also trained her to become a more experienced fighter." Cole2 added. "This way, when ever we stole supplies from Lloyd to bring back here, we'd be ready."

"And one night, the night before we brought back anyone, Cole heard me crying and came to my rescue." Nya2 blushed.

**Flashback**

_Nya's soft crying is heard in the distance by Cole. He wakes up to go see what's the matter. Cole walks to Nya's room to see her crying on her bed. Cole knocks softly._

_"Nya? Can I come in?" Cole asked._

_"Sure." Nya replied softly._

_Cole slowly walks into her room and over to her bed._

_"May I sit?" Cole asked._

_Nya only shook her head yes._

_Cole sat down on her bed._

_"Nya, you were so happy this morning. We finally got our secret base fully operational, you've been fully trained as a kunoichi, we've got more than enough food, and we'll be rescuing people tomorrow. What's wrong?" Cole asked again._

_"I know Cole, and I really am happy on what we're doing, it's just..." Nya starts._

_"Kai and Jay?" Cole finished her sentence._

_"Why would they join with Lloyd? Why? And right after he killed Zane, too!" Nya cried._

_"I'm not sure, Nya." Cole said putting an arm around her._

_Nya began to cry into his chest._

_"I miss them so much." Nya cried._

_"I know. Me too." Cole said softly. "Nya, I know Jay and Kai left. I know Lloyd turned evil. And I know that Zane, Sensei, and Misako are all dead. But we need to stay strong. We will free as many of Lloyd's slave tomorrow as we can and bring them here! Then we'll train them and free more slaves to bring here and train. This will be and endless cycle that we do together. But only together! I can't do it by myself, Nya. Please, help me."_

_Nya looked up to see Cole smiling softly at her. She slowly nodded her head._

_"Thank you. Now can I see a Famous Nya smile?" Cole joked._

_Nya laughed at him causing her to smile. Cole joined in the laughter._

_"Thank you, Cole. I'm feeling better now." Nya thanked._

_"Your welcome." Cole said._

_They stopped talking and just stared into each other's eyes. They both slowly moved their heads closer until their lips met. Their kiss wasn't anything dirty, no instead it was just sweet and romantic. They slowly pulled away blushing._

_"Thanks Cole" Nya said quietly._

_"Your welcome." Cole said just as quiet._

_Cole got up and left the room closing the door and turning out the light. Not only was Nya feeling better, she knew Cole would be her rock for a long time._

**End Flashback**

Nya2 finished her story by kissing Cole2 on the cheek. Nya and Zane thought of the stroy as romantic, unlike Kai and Jay.

"So you've been together ever since?" Kai asked.

"Yup" Cole2 simply answered.

"Well, thank you for answering my question." Jay thanked while standing up stretching.

"No problem" Nya2 said.

"Well that's enough stories for tonight. I'll show you boys to your room." Cole2 said to the ninjas.

"And Nya, i'll show you to your room." Nya2 said to Nya.

They all left the meeting room to got to bed.

"Some crazy shit we've got into, huh guys?" Kai asked.

Jay and Zane aggreed with him.

"I hope our Cole will be joining our us soon though." Zane said.

"Don't worry. Well find him." Cole2 said to Zane.

Cole2 led the boys to a room with four beds.

"You guys will be alright sharing a room?" Cole2 asked.

"Yeah. It'll be like we never left." Kai said entering the room.

Zane followed after Kai. Jay was walking into the room until Cole2 stopped him.

"Why were you so interested in me and Nya?" Cole2 asked him.

"It's just...I'm scared alright." Jay answered.

Cole2 gave him a questioning look.

"I've been a little clinggy to Nya lately. I'm just scared she might dump me for Cole." Jay said sad.

"Don't worry, Kid. If your Nya's anything like mine, she won't leave you for anybody." Cole2 said to him.

Jay gave him a little smile and thanked him. Jay walked in the room and Cole2 closed the door. He then proceeded to his room.

Nya2 was taking Nya to her room. Nya2 stopped in front of a door and opend it to a room with one bed.

"You're OK not bunking with anyone, right?" Nya2 asked her.

Nya simply nodded her head.

"What's wrong?" Nya2 asked.

"Well...Jay's been a little clinggy lately. And seeing you and Cole together..." Nya started.

"Say no more. You saw how our relationship was compared to yours." Nya2 said.

Nya nodded her head again.

"Look sweetie. I'm not telling you to dump Jay and run to Cole. You need to follow what your heart has to say." Nya2 told her.

Nya smiled at her.

"Be who you want to be with. Not who you have to be with." Nya2 said.

Nya smiled again and asked a final question.

"Hey! Did you not find Jay attractive?"

"No I did. Jay was the only one who made me laugh, but Cole, Cole's not Jay." Nya2 explained.

Nya then went inside her new room while Nya2 close dthe door. Nya2 then walked to her room.

Nya2 opened the door to her room and gasp. She saw Cole2 take off his shirt getting ready for bed.

"We've shared a room for 5 years and i'm still not use to seeing you without clothes on." Nya2 said to her boyfriend.

"Likewise." Cole2 smirked.

Nya2 walked over to Cole and began to kiss him, hard. They continued to kiss as they fell on top of _their_ bed...

**So...[*places gun on table*] who wants to shoot me point blank right in my face? :)**

**I wrote this just to get it out of the way and to clear up any confusion if you had any.**

**The next chapter will continue on with the story.**

**R & R**


	7. Captured and Traitors

Cole woke up in an alley way hidden by garbage. He got up quietly so as not to make noise to attract attention.

"Oh my back!" Cole groaned. "That's the last time I sleep in garbage."

He used the shadows to his advantage as he looked around the corner. There was no sign of any Stone Soldiers. He then looked up to see the sky, still blackened with pollution.

"God, I can't tell if it's night or day!" Cole said looking up.

With no one coming his way, he climbed up a building, making sure not to stay in one place. When he reached the top, he walked over to the edge on the opposite side. He looked down and gasp. He saw thousands of slave working in a giant pit. The pit had pipes in it, which fed them Dark Matter. The pipes led to a very tall building. As Cole was watching this, he had no idea he was being watched by five stone warriors!

"Target in sight." A stone soldier said.

"Fire on my command." The leader of the group said.

Cole continued to look down.

"I can't believe I slept a block away from a pit full of dark matter!" Cole said amazed. "That must be what's polluting the air..."

"FIRE!" the Leader yelled.

Cole turned around to see a rocket flying his way. He barely had enough time to jump off the building. He used spinjitzu to slow his fall to the ground. When he reached the ground, he looked up to see part of the top of the building he was one missing.

"Who the hell..." Cole started.

"COLE!" the same voice yelled.

Cole turned around to see a familiar face.

"General Kozu. Its been a while."

"Maybe for you, clone, but I ran into you and your bitch last week." Kozu said angry.

"Clone?" Cole said confused.

Kozu ran up to him pulling out four swords. Cole ran up to Kozu, pulling out his elemental blade. Kozo brought down his four swords on Cole, who luckily, blocked them with his blade. Cole pushed Kozu back, but Kozu didn't give up. Kozu ran back up to Cole and swung each sword at Cole. Again, Cole was able to dodge these attacks. Kozu became faster as he swung. Cole, being weak from hunger and still a little stiff, wasn't able to block a few swings. Cole recieved many cuts on him.

Kozu kept swinging his swords at Cole, eventually knocking out Cole's elemental blade. With Cole's weapon out of his reach, he was defenseless. That didn't stop Cole though. He got in a fighting stance and punched Kozu in his face. Kozu only laughed at him, then punched Cole right back. The punch was so hard, it knocked Cole to the ground. Cole was about to get up, but he had a crossbow pointed at his face.

"Don't move, ninja." A stone soldier said.

Kozu picked up Cole's elemental blade and gave a command. "Knock him out."

The stone soldier hit Cole in the face with the handle of his crossbow, knocking him out. Two more soldiers picked him up from his arms.

"Take him to the truck." Kozu commanded.

All soldiers obeyed and left to the truck. Kozu then hit a few buttons on his wrist communicator and then appeared a holographic Lord Garmadon.

"Lord Garmadon." Kozu bowwed.

"What is it general?" Lord Garmadon asked.

"I have captured the Cole clone, as you ordered my lord." Kozu answered.

"Excellent! I should've had you out looking in the first place instead of that fool Crete." Lord Garmadon said.

"It's all right, master. We needn't worry about Crete anymore. My spies have located and terminated him." Kozu explained.

"Well done, General." Garmadon said.

"I will be at palace so you may decide this "Cole's" fate." Kozu said to Garmadon.

"Put him in a cell! I'm not there at the moment." Garmadon ordered.

"Where are you, my lord?" Kozu asked.

"I'm currently tracking Soto. That pirate has stolen from me for the last time." Garmadon answered.

"Very well. We will await your return." Kozu finished hanging up.

Lord Garmadon went back to his mission.

"Have we found Soto yet?" Garmadon asked on of his drivers.

"Not yet, but the sub and its probes are tracking the movents in the water." a stone soldier explained.

"All right. Report immediantly if we find anything." Garmadon ordered.

"Yes, master Garmadon." all the soldiers said together.

"Where are my generals?" Lord Garmadon asked.

"Right here." a voice from behind him said.

Garmadon's chair turned around to see two men kneel in front of it.

"Rise Kai and Jay." Garmadon said.

Both rose, obeying their master. Both ninja no longer wore their gi. They were now fitted with Stone army like armour, with their respected colors and capes. Lord Garmadon rose from his seat, also wearing armour like his father's, but with green and gold jewels in certain place on the chest piece. He was also fitted with the helmet of shadows and a black cape.

"What do you need Lloyd." Kai2 asked.

"Your brother has become...bolder." Lloyd2 explained.

"How do you mean? What has Cole done?" Jay2 asked.

"He some how created a clone or possibly time travel." Lloyd2 explained.

"What?" Kai2 asked.

"I'm not entirely sure on the details, but when we return, the real Cole must be found!" Lloyd2 commanded.

"If we could only find him." Jay2 said. "We've searched everywhere on and off Ninjago. He's like a ghost. This is why we're chasing Soto instead of Cole today."

Lloyd2 blasted Jay2 with his energy power, knocking him over.

"Mind you place, General" Lloyd2 said angry.

"Forgive my foolishness, master. I've been angry lately with Cole." Jay2 explained.

"Forgot Cole right now! Let's focus on Captain Soto and his pirates! We'll worry about Cole when we return to land." Kai2 said to them both.

Lloyd2 went back to his seat and face the window.

"Be prepared. I sense we will soon find Soto." Lloyd2 ordered.

"Yes, Lord Garmadon." Kai and Jay said simultaneously.

They both turned around to leave the hanger and get prepared. As they left the room they talked to themselves.

"Thanks for the save." Jay2 thanked.

"Don't mention it." Kai2 said.

"I really got under his skin." Jay2 smirked.

"Because he knows you're right." Kai2 explained. "Cole is somewhere out there, laughing at us. He has found a place where Lloyd can't sense him!"

"I bet it's nice." Jay2 said.

"Yeah. Why are we doing this?" Kai2 asked.

"What do you mean?" Jay2 said confused.

"Why did we join Lloyd? He killed his family and Zane! And we call him our master! Why are we doing this?" Kai2 said angry.

"To protect Cole and Nya. To give them a chance to run and to find an army. Which they did." Jay2 answered simply.

"If we do capture them. We will have to persuade Lloyd to keep them alive." Kai2 said.

"Agreed." Jay2 said.

They continued to walk around the sub, to prepare for Soto, not knowing that Lloyd2 was watching and listening to them the entire time.

"Very well, 'Generals'. I will deal with you very soon..." Lloyd2 said crushing the arms of his chair with his hands.


	8. New Characters and Questions

**I have a got a crazy idea for the next chapter! Muwhahaha!**

**So I realized that I haven't put any disclaimers up in a while. So I should probably do that before I get sued or somethin'. **

**Disclaimer: Me no own Ninjago.**

**On another note: What do you guys think of "REBOOTED" so far? Myself, I think it's interesting. The whole Nindroid thing is really cool. Plus we get new characters too. Also, Zane's in love, Zane's in love! Speaking of love, this whole Jay/Nya/Cole triangle is...surprising. Reminds me of that twilight bull sheet! SPOILER ALERT: The next 2 episodes confirmed for next Wednesday the 16th.**

**Alright, I'll shut up now...**

The next day, Cole2 and Nya2 were going over basics with the ninjas in the conference room while Dareth and a few others went to search for Cole.

"Now that we've agreed to help you, what are some things we should look out for?" Kai asked.

Cole2 pressed a few buttons on the table and a hologram of the stone soldiers appeared.

"Like your world, we have the stone soldiers. Unlike your world, we have weapons that can make the unbreakable, breakable." Cole2 answered.

Nya2 placed a katanna on the table.

"Nya forged a couple of shurikens from an unknown metal from Lloyd's supplies that we've stolen. This metal is so strong, and sharp, that it breaks the stone army's skin." Cole2 explained.

"We stole more of this metal to make more weapons. Swords, spears, arrows, etc." Nya2 told them.

"However, our elemental blades can break through them easily." Cole2 told the boys.

"You have an elemental blade, too." Jay said.

"Sure do." Cole2 said pulling it out and showing everyone.

"It looks just like Cole's." Jay said.

"I hope he's OK." Kai said sadly.

Zane placed his hand on Kai's shoulder.

"Cole is a strong man. Stronger than most people. He will find a way to survive. He always has." Zane told his brother who smiled.

Soon everyone else smiled.

"You remind me of my Zane. He knew just what to say." Cole2 said happily causing Zane to smile this time.

"Is there anything else we should know about?" Nya asked.

"That's pretty much it for the army. We'll supply you with a few of our weapons, so you're not defenseless." Nya2 told her.

"Where is the venge stone at?" Kai asked.

Cole2 pushed a few more buttons on the table. The holographic army disappeared and a familiar looking mountain appeared.

"The Mountain of a Million Steps." Cole2 answered.

"Wait a second. The mountain itself is made out of venge stone. Why don't we just take back what we need?" Jay asked.

"Maybe in your world, it's venge stone. Here, it's just rock." Cole2 answered.

"If sensei had a plan for Lloyd turning evil, and to stop him requires the four elemental masters, do Kai and Jay not know where it is hidden?" Zane questioned.

"Sensei only told me about the location. Being the leader of my brothers, I had the most responsibility." Cole2 answered.

"But they do know about it, correct?" Nya asked.

"Yes, they do. They've even tried to get me to tell them where it's hidden." Cole answered again.

"What is the plan regarding Lloyd and the final piece of the stone?" Zane questioned.

"Once we require it, we're going to place it in a device that will expose its energy to Lloyd, that will..." Cole2 started.

"Kill him. If you kill him, you'll be no better than him." Kai interrupted angry.

"I didn't say 'kill', did I? It will incapacitate him for as long as we need it to. Then we'll place a special collar on him that Nya's been designing. This collar will feed a small amount of venge stone energy into his body, weakening him, but keeping him alive." Cole2 finished.

The ninjas, especially Kai, gave him this look that said "really".

"Believe me, I would be happy to end Lloyd's life. But, if we're going to free Ninjago, we need to show them we're not people they should be afraid of." Cole2 explained.

"That makes so much sense." Jay said with everyone else agreeing with him.

"We'll leave soon." Cole2 said.

He began to study the map.

"Hmm?" Cole2 said observing.

"What is it Cole?" Nya2 asked.

"I never realized how close the mountain is to, _him_." Cole told her.

"Who's him?" Nya asked.

"When Lloyd took over, Ninjago was separated into four different sections over time. There's Lloyd, his army, slaves, and people who work for him, that counts as one. Then there's us. Then there's the pirates, led by Captain Soto." Cole2 started.

"Pirates?! You guys have the pirates here too!?" Jay exclaimed.

Cole2 and Nya2 gave him a questioning look.

"You see, in our world, when Garmadon had the Mega Weapon, he had wished for a better crew. The Mega Weapon gave him the crew of the previous owners of the bounty, our former ship, the pirates, also led by Soto. The pirates where taken out of their timeline and into ours. After the Mega Weapon was destroyed, they were destroyed." Zane explained.

"Wait. These were like pirate pirates?" Nya2 asked.

The ninjas and Nya nodded.

"Interesting. Here, they are just some crooks, prisoners, robbers, and thief's that escaped Lloyd on land, to the water. Soto, like me, thought of stealing weapons and supplies from Lloyd also. They took to the seas in their massive, weaponized, ship." Cole2 told them.

"Is there ship called Destiny's Bounty?" Kai asked.

"Close. It's called The Fate's Reward." Nya2 answered.

The ninjas gave a light chuckle.

"If these pirates escaped Lloyd and stole from him, then they clearly hate him. Have you not tried to ask for there aid?" Zane said.

"Believe me, I've tired multiple times. Soto's to damn stubborn. Here watch..." Cole2 said then pushed a few more buttons on the table.

After a few seconds of waiting, a man appeared in hologram form. This was Captain Soto. Now here, he wasn't dressed like a pirate. Although he had an eyepatch, he was missing his hook and peg leg. He wore clothes similar to that in the TV series, but they were more modern. He also didn't speak in a 'pirates' voice.

"Well if it isn't Cole. How are you this day?"

"Soto, you've stolen from Lloyd countless times and you're a natural leader. Please join us in stopping him." Cole2 told him.

"Sorry Cole. I won't risk my life or my crew's life to stop that monster. I've already stolen his most prized item. I'm in trouble as it is." Soto2 told him.

"If you could just come here and..." Cole2 started.

"No. As long as Lloyd doesn't attack my waters, I'm staying right here!" Soto2 yelled at him and hung up.

"See. Told ya." Cole2 said.

"What did Soto steal from Lloyd?" Jay asked.

"Lloyd somehow made a substance that can heal any injury. He was sending it to his army over seas, but Soto got to it first."

"Did he use it?" Nya asked.

"Who knows? He doesn't tell me anything. I barely could get his number to call him." Cole2 answered.

"So...what's the last group?" Kai asked.

Cole2 again pressed more buttons and again, another figure appeared.

"The Nindroids. This is General Cryptor." Cole2 said angry.

**I have a got a crazy idea for the next chapter! Muwhahaha!**


End file.
